


The Black Magician

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: This is a short tale of the nephew of Slender Man, the legendary demon. A creepypasta short fic.
Kudos: 1





	The Black Magician

Not much information known about this demon. The nephew of Slender Man, no one knows what's his real name, but everyone call him...

The Black Magician.

Having the same face as Jeff The Killer, most of the people mistook him for Jeff. But that's wrong. He's not Jeff The Killer. Both them have different personalities, actually. While Jeff The Killer is a sadistic psycopath, The Black Magician is more of a typical dictator. And he doesn't have red scar carved on his face unlike Jeff.

Like Slender Man and other inhabitants of Slender World, he has black tentacles on his back. He even have his own castle in the Slender World, from which he ruled over his minions.

While Jeff The Killer despises magic, The Black Magician is very obsessed with magic. He spend most of his time searching for powerful artifacts and magical objects, hoping to gain more power. Feeling threatened by his nephew's actions, the inhabitants of Slender World appealed to Slender Man to take action against his own nephew. Feeling concerned about their safety, Slender Man confiscated all of his magical items and forbade his nephew from leaving his own castle, even placing a magical barrier around the castle to ensure his confinement.

To this day, The Black Magician despises his own uncle, holding a grudge against him. Although being confined in his own palace, he still can send his minions to do his biddings as Slender Man's spell doesn't work on his minions, secretly regain his powers without Slender Man's knowledge, and even recruiting his new champions from our world to fight against proxies of Slender Man.

And when the day comes, he will fight against his own uncle and he will make sure...

He is the one who is victorious.

The end.


End file.
